Murphy's Luck
by Michy's Minions
Summary: Sequel to Murphy's Law. Daecher is still on the loose, but the team has a new mission. Skye and Fitz are sent in undercover as a honeymoon couple. But things do not go as planned. FitzSimmons, Skyeward, whole team involvement.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Murphy's Law. You don't **_**have**_** to read Murphy's Law in order to understand it, but it might help explain some stuff! :-) **

**((Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Agents of SHIELD or any of its awesome characters.))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The metal under his finger was cold as he pulled the trigger, his elbow locked against the force of the gun as it fired - once, then twice. Fitz watched as the men crumpled to the floor. But he didn't feel any sympathy. He didn't stop at the sight of the blood beginning to stain the floor; he just grabbed Jemma and ran. _

_They ran as fast as they could, down halls and through doors. Fitz pulled the last door open, ready to make a break for freedom, but behind the door stood a man with a cruel, mocking face. Fitz stopped in his tracks, holding Jemma close to his side as he stared back into the eyes of the man in front of him. _

_Benedikt Daecher._

Leopold Fitz woke up; beads of sweat lining his brow. It was the same dream that he had every night since he found out that Benedikt Daecher had escaped.

It had been nearly two months since he and Jemma had been taken hostage by Daecher, but the memories were still fresh in Fitz's mind. Daecher had been working on Extremis and had needed to know how Fitz and Simmons had stabilized the Extremis in Mike Peterson. Snatching them from a small German town, Daecher had tortured them for information.

After they finally escaped and the team caught Daecher, Fitz had thought it would all be over. He thought that things would finally get back to normal. But that all came crashing down when Coulson pulled them in for a briefing and informed them that Daecher had some how escaped.

Fitz could still remember the icy fear that took over him when Coulson told them the news of Daecher's escape. Instinctively he had moved closer to Jemma, not wanting her out of his sight. Fitz tried to tell himself that it was unlikely that Daecher would come after them again. They were safe with the rest of their team. Even Daecher was not stupid enough to attack the Bus, but it didn't stop Fitz from worrying. _Worrying about Jemma. _

Knowing that sleep was beyond his reach, Fitz got out of bed. His curly hair unkempt, and clothed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, he made his way out of his bunk and to the common area.

"You're up late."

Fitz looked up and saw Skye sitting on the couch with her computer. He tried for a smile, though he was sure it looked more like a pained, tired grimace. "What are you doing up?"

"Wanted to finish this. What about you? Still having nightmares?"

Fitz flinched at Skye's question. "How did you…?" He hadn't even told Jemma that he had been having nightmares, how would Skye have known?

"I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. Our bunks are right next to each other after all." Skye gave him a sympathetic look, moving her computer off her lap. She gently patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he replied, but slowly changed his mind. He took the spot on the couch, looking out across the plane, unable to look Skye in the eyes. "I just keep seeing them hurt her and I see myself hurt them back. But what scares me is how good it makes me feel. I felt nothing. I'm not sorry that I shot them – I want them to suffer as much as they made me suffer, as much as they made her suffer." He looked at Skye, "Is that horrible?"

Skye grabbed Fitz's hand and gave it an affectionate, friendly pat. "Fitz. You saved Jemma's life. You took a bullet for her. _Nothing_ you did was horrible and I'm sure Simmons agrees."

Fitz shook his head numbly, trying to feel a sense of reassurance from Skye's words, but none came. "Thanks," he said, trying for his best smile, but he could tell from the way that she looked at him that she could see through the façade. "I'm…I'm going to try to get some sleep. You should too."

He went back to his bunk and slid the door closed, collapsing on his bed. He still couldn't sleep – his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He turned over and grabbed a picture that he had on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and Jemma that was taken while they were at the Academy. The picture was in a frame, covered in monkeys, that Jemma had made him for Christmas one year.

He looked at their smiling faces, simple and carefree. Their biggest concern was passing their latest test, not risking their lives for some crazy mission. He set the picture aside. He wasn't the same person that was in that picture and neither was Jemma. Sometimes he wished he could go back to those days, away from the Bus, back to a time when life was simpler.

_Back to a time where there were no Benedikt Daechers._

But there was one thing that he would not trade – the one ray of silver lining from their whole ordeal with Daecher. After years of wanting from the distance, Fitz had finally told Jemma how he felt – that he had loved her from the moment he set his eyes on her at the Academy, and, surprisingly enough, he had his feelings reciprocated.

No matter how much he wanted to, he could not go back to being the person in the picture, hiding behind a veil of friendship and never taking a risk. He would face a thousand Daechers if it meant that he could be with Jemma Simmons.

His eyelids growing heavy, Fitz finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harder." Ward held the punching bag in front of him, holding it steady as Skye punched it.

"We've been at this for nearly an hour, Ward." Skye wined, dropping her arms limply by her side. "It's time for a break."

Ward was about to resist, until he made the mistake of looking into Skye's liquid, dark brown eyes, that pleading with him to stop. "Fine." He said, letting go of the bag. He quickly looked away from her, not wanting to admit why it made her so hard for him to say no to.

They walked to the kitchen where Ward immediately grabbed two chilled bottles of water and tossed one in Skye's direction. She caught it in the air, twisting the top off immediately and downing half the bottle.

Ward watched her closely, a small smile pulling at the corner of one of his lips. Coulson had taken a risk letting Skye onto the Bus. Ward had sworn that he would be sorry, that he was making a serious mistake. The hacker was an unstoppable force that was sure to cause problems. But, while her record had not been spotless, Skye had proven herself time and time again to be an integral part of the team, in more ways than one. Ward hated to admit when he was wrong – but he had been wrong.

"What?"

Skye's voice snapped Ward out of his reverie. Her eyes were on him, a slightly confused – slightly amused – look on her face. It was then that he realized that he had been staring at her.

"Nothing," he said quickly. His face gave no evidence of the embarrassment he suddenly felt. He had been trained – and trained well – to not show his emotions. He was all business, nothing else. "I was just thinking about what we were going to work on next. The form on your roundhouse kicks still needs improvement. Finish your water."

His eyes studied her face, years of training helping him read her emotions, but what he saw still surprised him. A flash of something new went through her eyes; it almost looked like hurt, like she was hoping he would say something else. For a split second Ward opened his mouth, knowing he had more to say, but then shut it quickly.

"_Briefing in ten minutes."_

May's voice came over the intercom, causing both of them to look up from their water bottles.

"Looks like the roundhouse kicks will have to wait until later" Skye smiled at him, back to her normal self, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Coulson knew that the rest of SHIELD did not understand why he did the things he did. They saw his actions as confusing, reckless even. His team had been through so much over the past few months. But every time they faced a new challenge, Coulson saw them come out on the other side that much stronger.

They were about to be tested again.

Coulson waited as the team gathered around the holotable. When everyone was settled, he looked up at his team. "We have new orders from SHIELD HQ."

"Sir, did they find…"

"No," Coulson said, cutting Fitz off before he could even finish his question. He didn't have time to think about Daecher and how badly he still wanted to find him and put him away for good. He hated looking at his two scientists every day, feeling like he had somehow let them down. "This is our mission." Coulson put up a picture of a thin, balding man. "This is Herman Mattsson. He is a Swiss engineer, and, according to SHIELD intel, he has been creating some new and dangerous weapons."

"For who?" May asked, her hands clasped firmly in front of her chest.

"That's the thing – We don't know. SHIELD has been trying to get eyes and ears on Dr. Mattsson for months, but they haven't been able to touch him. We need a new way in." Coulson stopped for a second, looking at the members of his team, his eyes finally settling on Fitz. "That's where you come in."

"What?" Fitz said, his eyes filling with confusion as he looked back at Coulson.

"SHIELD has learned that Dr. Mattsson and his wife are scheduled to go away this weekend at a remote bed and breakfast. We are sending you undercover. We need you to talk with Dr. Mattsson, get him to open up about his work, engineer to engineer."

"Undercover? At a bed and breakfast?"

"Yes. You will be undercover as a honeymoon couple." Coulson said, his eyes sliding away from Fitz. "You and Skye."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry this is super late. I have had this chapter half finished for a week, but "Choices" grabbed on to my head and wouldn't let me finish it. I swear I will update more regularly! Here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Jemma followed Fitz back to his room as he began to pack for the mission. "So, you and Skye, undercover, as a couple." Jemma tried not to let her voice give away how much the sound of Fitz and Skye together bothered her. She knew that it was a mission, that they would be undercover and just acting, but she thought back to the days when Skye first came on the bus. Fitz had been all over her; smiling at her, watching her as she worked. Jemma had always pretended that she hadn't noticed, acted like it hadn't bothered her. After all, she and Fitz had been best friends, nothing more; she had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

But things had changed - they had changed a lot. No longer were they just best friends, they had both agreed that they were so much more. From the moment that Jemma had leaned in and kissed him, she knew that things would never be the same between them.

Fitz had his face buried in his bag. He didn't turn to look at Jemma as he spoke. "I guess so."

"Are you sure about this?"

This time Fitz turned to look at her. "Jemma, it will all be fine. It's a non-combat mission." He moved closer to her, his hand brushing down her cheek. He caught her eyes, obviously sensing her thoughts. "It's just a mission, nothing more. We will be back in just a few days."

Jemma nodded almost imperceptibly, dropping her eyes.

"Jemma." Fitz's voice was quiet, just over a whisper, causing Jemma to look up at him. "I love you."

Jemma gave him back a small smile. "I love you, too." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. They had just parted when they heard a voice in the doorway.

"Ready?"

Skye had stuck her head in Fitz's bunk, a smirk on her face as she looked between the two scientists. Fitz grabbed one more thing off of his bed and shoved it in his bag before turning to face Skye. "Ready."

* * *

The car slid up to a large house covered in vines. "Winchester Inn," the driver said, stopping the car in front of the door.

"Thank you," Fitz replied, opening the car door and stepping out onto the concrete driveway. _Show time_, he thought to himself as he hurried around the car to open Skye's door. Fitz had been raised to be a proper gentleman, even on fake dates.

"Thanks, _hunny,"_ Skye said, stressing the pet name with a grin.

Fitz just rolled his eyes as he went and grabbed their bags from the car. As the car drove away, Fitz and Skye just stood outside the Inn, looking at the thick ornate wooden doors. "Well, here we go."

"Here we go."

Fitz grabbed Skye's hand in one hand and his bag in another and opened the doors. The inside was huge, but homey, almost like going to see a rich grandparent. Fitz led Skye up to the front desk, where the attendant was checking couples in. "I have a reservation for Leopold Beckett," Fitz said, using the assumed identity that SHIELD had given them.

"Ah, yes," the attendant said with a smile as she checked through the computer. "We have you booked in our Honeymoon Suite. Congratulations. You make a cute couple."

Fitz felt his ears go red, but Skye was quick to respond. "Thank you," she said, leaning into Fitz's shoulder. "This is a lovely place."

The attendant smiled back, caught up in Skye's infectious smile. "The building was built in 1874 and restored a ten years ago. We have a grounds tour if you are interested. Here is some information." She handed them a small pamphlet before turning to get some paperwork. "This is the schedule of activities that you can participate in as well as the menu. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, we will," Fitz said, leading Skye away from the counter and up the staircase to their room.

Skye opened the door, revealing a frilly pink and white room. In the middle stood a large king sized bed, decorated with decorative throw pillows. Pictures of flowers hung on the walls and the cabinets were covered in various knick-knacks. Fitz went exploring, finding a huge bathroom in the back with a large Jacuzzi style bathtub. The whole room was not quite his taste and definitely not somewhere he expected to be with Skye.

"Well, this seems cozy," Skye said as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"You don't say," Fitz replied, the uncomfortableness of the situation clearly written on his face.

"Oh, come on Fitzy, loosen up," Skye said, looking back at the scientist. "We can work and still have some fun."

Fitz just stared back at her.

"Oh, not _that_," Skye replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I think we should check in with the team, what about you." Fitz said quickly, changing the subject. As Skye went to set up her equipment, Fitz turned on his comm. "Simmons?"

"_Fitz? How did it go?" _Coulson replied back.

"Fine, sir. We checked in and made it to the room. The evening meal is at…" Fitz turned to the paperwork that they had been given. "…7:00 tonight. We should hopefully be able to make contact with Dr. Mattsson then."

"_Good," _Coulson replied. _"We will monitor the comms during dinner."_

"Okay," Fitz replied with an internal groan. His first romantic date and it would be with Skye, not Jemma, all the while with an audience listening.

_This was the worst pretend date ever._

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! More action to come soon! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ward didn't like this. Despite Coulson's reassurances that this was not supposed to be a combat mission, Ward couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. _He _should be there with Skye, not Fitz. He was trained for combat; he could protect her if things went south. Instead she was there, alone, with a scientist.

The fact that it was the point that Fitz was a scientist didn't really seem to resonate with Ward. Deep down he knew that the reasons that Coulson chose Fitz and Skye were sound. Fitz had the smarts to be able to carry a conversation with the scientist that they were after. And while Simmons would have had the intelligence for the mission, it was a proven fact that Skye was better at improvisation under pressure.

No, what Ward didn't want to admit to himself, was that he was jealous.

SHIELD had protocols put in place to keep members of the same team from fraternizing. Ward knew that when you combined feelings with missions, things could go wrong, but he couldn't help the way he felt when he was around Skye. She drove him crazy, completely insane, but he found that he always felt better in her presence. There was something infectious about her – the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she occasionally put her hand on his arm – Ward had never felt like that around someone before. But there were protocols put in place for a reason – so no matter what he felt, he never let on.

Simmons rounded the corner. "Fitz and Skye are heading down to dinner to make contact with Dr. Mattsson," she said quickly, before turning and leaving again.

"Coming," Ward said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way to where Coulson and Simmons were already standing.

"Fitz can you hear me?" Jemma asked, making some adjustments to the comms.

_"Yes," _came back Fitz's disembodied voice. _"We are leaving the room now."_

"Good," Coulson replied. "Now remember, Dr. Mattsson is your priority, but don't come off too strong. We don't want to get him suspicious."

_"Right you are A.C."_ Skye replied back. _"Don't worry, Fitzy and I have it under control."_

The room went silent as they listened to the rustling of sounds coming out of the comms as Skye and Fitz made their way to the dining hall.

_"Fitz, take my hand. No, not like that. This."_

_"What?"_

_"We are on our honeymoon, you have to at least pretend you like me."_

_"Better?"_

_"Much."_

Ward shifted uncomfortably as he listened to the conversation coming through the comms. They didn't have video, only sound, so they had no idea what was going on there. Ward looked across the table and knew he wasn't the only one unhappy. He saw Jemma, staring intently at the table, a frown on her face that looked very much like how he felt.

Fitz's voice came through the comms once more, his Scottish accent thicker than usual as he spoke. _"Dr. Mattsson? What a surprise. I just have to say your work in Metal Oxide Varistors was revolutionary. I actually referenced your work in my thesis."_

Ward may not be comfortable with the situation, but at least they were in.

* * *

"Well, hello." Dr. Mattsson and his wife both looked up at Skye and Fitz, clearly surprised that he had been recognized.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said, extending his hand to the other scientist. "I am Leo Beckett and this is my wife, Skye." Fitz's voice broke slightly on the word _wife, _and Skye herself was a little surprised by it, but she didn't show it. Instead she just smiled back at the couple, her arm wrapped tightly around Fitz's.

"Sweetie," Skye said, looking at Fitz. "We shouldn't bother them while they are eating."

"No, please, you're not a bother. Would you care to join us?"

Skye smiled as Fitz looked at her, looking like he was asking her permission. Surprisingly they were playing their parts quite well. "We would be delighted," she replied. Fitz pulled her chair out so she could sit, before taking the one right next to her.

"So, I take it you are a scientist," Dr. Mattsson said to Fitz, an amused smile on his face. "You would have to be to know my work."

"Yes sir," Fitz said calmly, "Engineering."

Dr. Mattsson just nodded, watching Fitz carefully as his wife continued the conversation. "So what brings you two young people to a place like this?" She had a friendly, grandmotherly tone to her question.

"We are on our honeymoon," Skye said, flashing a brilliant white smile. She grabbed Fitz's hands and gave them a squeeze. "It seemed like a lovely place to celebrate the beginning of our life together."

"How exciting!" The older woman said, "How did you two meet?"

"I was doing a semester abroad in college. We ran into each other in the halls of the student center. I fell flat on my face and knocked everything out of my arms. He was so flustered and embarrassed, all cute and blinky, I couldn't resist." Skye looked back at Fitz, his ears turning pink. She gave him a smile as she brushed the top of his nose with her finger. "Just like now."

"I guess you can say she fell for me," Fitz replied with an awkward chuckle, the rest of his face turning the same color as his ears.

Skye could tell that Fitz was completely out of sorts, but the couple across from them hadn't seemed to notice. Mrs. Mattsson was looking at them like they were the cutest thing she had ever seen. Skye and Fitz had done a good job so far of selling their relationship. She knew the team was listening in, but they were keeping radio silence as Skye and Fitz opened up the conversation. As Coulson had said, they needed the Doctor and his wife to trust them, to think them just a simple honeymoon couple, and not be suspicious of their ulterior motives.

"So what field are you in young lady?" Dr. Mattsson asked.

"Computer science," Skye replied. She had never actually studied computer sciences in school, all of her skills were just natural talents, but it kept her close to the truth. It was always easier to lie when the lie was filled with an aspect of the truth.

"Computers." The scientist echoed. "I have always been a hardware over software person myself."

"That's my Leo," Skye looked back at Fitz again. "I love watching him make things."

"What have you been making?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything. I'm sure nothing that could stand up to your work." Fitz looked back at the scientist. "Your work is fascinating. I haven't seen anything published lately in any of the journals lately. What have you been working on?"

Skye eyed the scientist, knowing that Fitz had just asked the question that they were after. If they were lucky, maybe they could get an answer and be on their way that night. Could the mission really be that easy?

But as Skye suspected, it wasn't. Dr. Mattsson just chuckled and shook his head. "Not much of anything recently - at least nothing to publish in the journals." He looked back at Fitz and Skye. He had a smile on his face that slightly unnerved Skye. "Besides, we are here to get away from work. It's your honeymoon, no need to talk about work. You don't want your new bride to think all you can talk about is engineering, do you? So just relax, have a drink."

"No, I suppose not." Fitz replied with a tight smile. Dr. Mattsson called the waiter over, who handed them each a drink.

This was not going to be as easy as they hoped.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fitz gave Dr. Mattsson a tight smile as the waiter came by and filled his and Skye's wine glasses up with Merlot. Dr. Mattsson gave the waiter a slight smile and shook the waiter's hand before he left the table. Fitz watched as the waiter nodded back, sticking his hand in his pocket and walking back towards the kitchen.

Before Fitz could process the strange interaction, Dr. Mattsson had turned his attention back on Skye and Fitz. "So, your honeymoon. Have you been enjoying yourself thus far?"

"We just arrived right before dinner," Skye replied. "But I am especially looking forward to touring the vineyards. I have heard they have some wonderful wines to taste." She swirled the Merlot around her glass and took a sip.

Fitz followed suit, swirling the dark red wine around the glass. He lifted the glass to his nose to smell the bouquet before taking a sip. The wine was bitterer than he remembered a Merlot being, but he continued to drink.

Fitz was grateful that Skye was doing most of the talking. She was smooth and quick on her feet. Mrs. Mattsson seemed to be intrigued by the young hacker and Skye was doing a good job of volleying questions back at the couple. Fitz could feel his mind wandering even as he began eating the food that the waiter had put in front of him; it wasn't until Skye put her hand on his that he snapped back to reality. Pushing through a slight haze of confusion, Fitz focused on Skye. Her eyes were on his, genuine concern in her gaze. "Right, Leo?"

"Uh, yes," Fitz didn't know what he was agreeing to but it felt like the right answer.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dr. Mattsson asked. The tone in his voice held concern, but there was a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Fitz said, doing his best to smile at the older scientist. "It's just been a long day."

He looked over at Skye who replied, "Yes, a very long day. I guess I didn't realize how much I needed a vacation."

"Getting away from the stress of the world is always an important thing to do," Dr. Mattsson replied. "I'm sure you just need a good night sleep."

"Yes, that would be great." Skye looked at Fitz before turning back to Dr. Mattsson. "I think we may turn in for the night. Hopefully we can catch up with you later. I know my husband is still dying to know what you have been working on."

"Later, yes," Dr. Mattsson replied with a smile. "We will talk later."

* * *

Coulson had been staring at the wall for the past thirty minutes just listening to the conversation coming out of the comm. Skye and Fitz were not getting anywhere. It was beginning to look like Dr. Mattsson was not going to talk about his research. No matter how hard they tried, Skye and Fitz were not going to be able to complete their mission.

"Good night, Dr. Mattsson, Mrs. Mattsson," Skye's voice came through the comms and they could hear rustling noises as Skye and Fitz made their way out of the dinning hall.

"Whatever he is working on, he doesn't seem to want to share," Coulson said.

"No, he is keeping his work confidential," Fitz replied back. "We can try again tomorrow, but there is a chance we will not be able to get him to speak about it openly."

"We knew that was a risk," Coulson replied. "We will keep you there through tomorrow before pulling you out."

"Yes, sir," came back both Fitz and Skye's reply. Both sounded exhausted, their voices quiet and breathy.

"I want regular check-ins. Keep your ears open. I want to know if anything out of the ordinary is going on there."

Coulson waited for a reply, but no reply ever came.

* * *

Fitz opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the room with Skye. They had been right around the corner; Fitz must have fallen asleep the moment they got into the room. But as Fitz looked around the room he realized that it was not the overly cheery, floral bedroom in the Bed and Breakfast.

He was in a lab.

For a second he thought they were back on the Bus. Everything was identical to the lab that he shared with Jemma. The furniture, the equipment, even his messy desk was perfect. Except this wasn't the Bus. The walls were a clean white and there were no windows, only a solid white door.

Fitz groaned, fear washing over him. Not again.

Fitz stood up and looked around. Skye was lying on the other side of the room. Fitz quickly moved to her, immediately searching for a pulse. He found her pulse strong and could see her chest moving up and down as she breathed. "Skye?"

She groaned and turned over before finally opening her eyes. She looked up at Fitz, her eyes immediately growing wider. "Fitz?" She looked around the lab. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Fitz said, helping Skye to her feet. "I don't even remember how we got here."

Skye looked like she was thinking, trying to unbury deep, locked memories. "I don't either. Were we drugged?"

"I think so." Fitz could still feel his head spinning a bit. "Flunitrazepam most likely."

"We were roofied?"

Fitz just shook his head slightly. "Must have been the Merlot."

"But why?"

Fitz heard a sound come from the door. "I think we are about to find out." Fitz watched as the door slowly swung open. He thought he was ready, but as he stared at the man at the door he realized he wasn't.

Benedikt Daecher stood in the doorframe, the same smile on his face he had the last time Fitz had seen him.

"Daecher," Fitz said quietly, backing up towards Skye, separating her from Daecher. Skye wasn't Jemma, but he still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Hello again Mr. Fitz. I'm glad to still see you doing well," Daecher said, his voice oily. "Where's your little girlfriend?" he asked as he walked up to Fitz and Skye. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You're married now."

Daecher got right up next to Skye and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Get your hands off of me," Skye said, smacking Daecher's hand away from her. The man recoiled but didn't seem to be fazed.

"SHIELD found you once, they will find you again?" Fitz said, spitting the words at the man.

"You see," Daecher said, beginning to pace around the room. "I've learned a couple of things since the last time I met with SHIELD. I was trying to do things on my own. I have found that having friends is always better, wouldn't you agree?" Daecher flashed them a sickly smile. "I would be careful who your friends are, Mr. Fitz. I think they might surprise you."

Fitz didn't back down. "I know who my friends are. They will be here soon, just like before."

Daecher turned to look at Skye and Fitz. "Oh, I count on it."

* * *

**Comments and Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Fear began coursing through Ward's veins. They had been speaking to Skye and Fitz then suddenly the line went dead. "What happened?" Ward demanded, looking at Simmons. She was already frantically working the comm system, trying to get them back.

"It's nothing on our end," she replied, her face beginning to whiten.

"Can you get them back?" Coulson asked, his voice was calm but had a slight edge to it.

"I'm trying, hold on."

Everyone watched in silence as Simmons worked, hoping that it was just a small interference. Ward began pacing up and down, his adrenaline spiked. He hated waiting; especially knowing Skye was out there, possibly in trouble. Ward watched a few more seconds before turning to Coulson. "I'm going in. We need eyes in that building."

Coulson looked at Ward before turning his head back to Simmons, who was shaking her head in frustration. "I agree," Coulson replied. Ward nodded, taking that as his cue and moving towards the door, before Coulson's voice stopped him. "But I need you to stay here. I need you here with Simmons. May and I will check it out."

"Sir, you'll need me," Ward argued, but Coulson lifted his hand, silencing him immediately.

"Stay here."

Ward knew better that to argue further as Coulson grabbed two comms and walked out of the room. Anger was beginning to fill him as he walked over to lean on one of the tables. He was a man of action; Coulson knew that. Ward didn't do well with waiting, not when he knew his team members were in trouble. Not when _she_ was in trouble. Ward needed to do something, to be out there, not here baby-sitting a scientist.

It wasn't long before they were tracking May and Coulson as they stormed the Inn. Ward waited for some news from Coulson, but a crash from the other room grabbed his attention.

"What was that?" Simmons asked. Ward could hear the fear and worry in her voice.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Ward grabbed one of the night-night pistols and made his way towards the cargo ramp.

The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light.

* * *

"Well Mr. Fitz, you said your friends would come and so they have."

Daecher walked into the lab flanked by two guards. Fitz got up from the desk where he was examining every piece of research he could find and moved to stand in front of Skye. "What do you mean?" Fitz asked tentatively, staring back at Daecher. Daecher just turned to the door and watched as a third guard carried Jemma into the lab.

"Simmons! What did you do?"

It was Skye who screamed, coming around Fitz to get right in front of Daecher. Fitz was too numb to think, to move. His eyes were locked on Jemma's frozen face. _What had they gotten into?_

"How dare you touch her!" Skye was still yelling. Her arm outstretched as she swiped at Daecher, but one of the guards hit her in the face with the electrified rod. Skye stumbled backwards and fell on the floor, a gash on her cheek where she had been hit.

The guard raised the rod, ready to hit her again, but Fitz stepped in and took the lash. He felt pain radiate through his shoulder, but he helped Skye quickly to her feet and moved her behind him. Holding his hands up to stop the advancement of the guard, Fitz looked back at Daecher. "What do you want?"

"It's simple really." Daecher said, moving to the holotable that was set up in the middle of the lab. He quickly accessed it, pulling up a 3-D model. Fitz immediately recognized what it was.

"That's the Berserker Staff…"

"Very good." Daecher said, turning the 3-D model around and inspecting it. "Dr. Mattsson has been working on analyzing every bit of information we have on the staff, but we hit a small snag. You see, only one person has ever been able to study the effects of the staff on a human being." Daecher's eyes moved to where Jemma was lying on the floor. "And you. You have studied its materials, studied how it worked, even had the opportunity to talk to the alien who brought it here."

"What do you expect us to do?"

"I expect you to build it. Or shall I say, the Clairvoyant expects you to build it."

"You're mental," Fitz said, looking back at Daecher in shock. "I can't build something like that. Maybe you missed the fact that it is _alien_, as in _not from earth._ How do you expect us to replicate something like that?"

"Take her," Daecher said with a sneer, pointing at Skye. The guards brandished their rods, hitting Fitz across the shoulder. One of the guards scooped Skye off of her feet. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of the man's hands, but with a well placed jab from the rod, she stopped struggling.

"Leave her alone!" Fitz screamed, running at the guards, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing a small, untrained scientist could do against armed guards twice his size.

"I trust you will get it done, Mr. Fitz," Daecher said as he followed the two guards out of the room. "Skye will be counting on it."

* * *

"Jemma, Jemma," Fitz said, slowly stroking Jemma's face, trying to get her to wake up.

"Mmm," she moaned, slowly opening her eyes. At first all she saw was Fitz. A small smile touched her lips as she gazed up at him, then slowly it changed as her eyes began to register where they were. She pushed herself up, fear entering her eyes and lacing her voice. "Fitz, where are we?"

"Daecher," he said, his voice flat. Jemma looked back at him, her eyes wide. It was her worst nightmare coming true.

"Where's Skye?" Jemma asked, looking around for the hacker. They had been in that bed and breakfast together, she should be there, but she wasn't.

"Deacher took her about an hour ago. I don't know where."

"He did?" Jemma's voice was small, weak. Her whole body was shaking as she looked around. "We're in a… we're in a lab."

"Daecher set it up. He's working with the Clairvoyant." Fitz's hand was still on her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek comfortingly, but it wasn't making Jemma feel any better.

She slowly stood up, moving from Fitz and circling around. "This… It looks just like the Bus. This is _our_ lab." She moved to one of the desks, fiddling with equipment that was on it.

"I know," Fitz said. "I can't explain it."

"The Clairvoyant?"

"Do you really think he knows this much about our lab? Down to the type of pencils we use?"

"I don't know, it's the only explanation I have," Jemma said, a small sob in her voice. Looking around the lab only made her feel worse, violated. Who ever this Clairvoyant was, it when beyond just knowing general facts about them, he knew intimate details about how they worked. "What does Daecher want?"

"This." Fitz went to the holotable and brought up the specs for the Berserker staff.

"He wants us to find the Berserker staff?"

"No. He wants us to build it."

"What?" Jemma just stared back at Fitz. "How are we supposed to…?"

"I don't know, but I don't know if we have much of a choice."

"You mean you want us to help these people? Deacher? _The Clairvoyant?"_ Jemma looked back at Fitz. They had talked about this last time. How could they help this monster?

"Jemma, it's not just you and I this time," Fitz said. "They have Skye…"

"And Ward."

"What?" Fitz looked back at Jemma in shock.

"Ward was with me on the Bus. The last thing I remember is he left to check out a strange noise. If I am here; I have to believe he is too."

"Let's hope." Jemma looked at Fitz. She knew what he was thinking. Skye was already their leverage. If the Clairvoyant knew enough to replicate their lab, he knew how dangerous Ward was. Would they keep him alive, knowing that it was a risk?

Jemma grabbed Fitz's hand. "I think hope is all we have left. Let's see what research they have on the staff."

"You want to help them?"

"No," Jemma said firmly. "But I am not going to be the reason our friends die. We at least need to look busy."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Okay, I have two ways to go with this…. **

**[SPOILER] If you have watched the most recent episodes, you know that Ward has gone and done some stupid things. I will take a poll. Do you want good Ward, or bad Ward? I can spin it either way. I will leave his fate up to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise I have not forgotten about this story. **

**(Trigger warning, use of lab animals)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Ward… Grant, wake up."

Skye's voice sounded distant as he began to feel like he once again had control over his own body. He could feel her hands on his shoulders as he woke up. He quickly turned over, looking around. _Where were they?_ Even as he moved, he could still feel Skye's hand on his shoulder, her light touch raising goosebumps under his shirt. "Skye, where are we? Where are the others?"

"FitzSimmons is back in a lab. I don't know about May and Coulson."

"They were not on the Bus when it was raided."

"At least that's some good news," Skye said, with a relieved sigh.

"And what is the rest of the bad news?" Ward asked, bracing himself.

"Daecher is behind it."

"That guy?" Ward groaned. His hand went to where he kept his gun, but it was gone, as were all of his extras. They had been thorough. He didn't have anything to defend Skye with, nothing to keep her safe. That meant Ward was going to have to do this the hard way. "Do you know what he wants?"

"He is working with the Clairvoyant now."

"He is?" Ward looked at Skye, genuinely surprised at the new information. "The Clairvoyant seems to get his hands on everyone, doesn't he."

"Yeah, if Daecher alone wasn't bad enough, he now has the backing of the Clairvoyant."

"So how does this fit into the bed and breakfast? We saw you both disappear from there."

"So get this," Skye said, "We were wondering who our friend Dr. Mattsson was working for – it was Daecher. Honestly Ward, I think he knew that we were going to be there; as usual I think the Clairvoyant was one step ahead of us. Now he has FitzSimmons trying to replicate the Berserker staff."

"The Berserker staff?" Ward looked at Skye. "What does the Clairvoyant want with the Berserker staff?"

"Imagine this, he already has his suped up super soldiers, now he wants to put a weapon in their hands that makes them even stronger, even volatile, and even more unpredictable. He wants to make sure that there is nothing we can do to stop him."

"What does that have to do with us?" Ward's voice was flat as he spoke. "He needs FitzSimmons to build the thing, but what does he need us for? Why is he keeping us alive?"

"That, Ward, is the million dollar question."

Suddenly the door opened and four armed guards walked into the room. Ward went at them immediately, managing to punch one of the guards in the jaw, sending them flying. But there were too many, each well trained. One of the guards hit Ward, jabbing him hard in the stomach with the electrified rod. Skye ran screaming to help her, but the guard Ward had hit had recovered enough to grab her.

Two guards held Ward as a third extracted a vial of blood from his arm. He struggled, but between the strength of the three men and the electric rod they used to keep him at bay, he couldn't overpower them.

When they were finished, the men hit Ward again with the electricity, buying them time to make their way back to the door. The man with Skye threw her to the side.

She rushed over to Ward as the door closed again, leaving them alone and confused.

* * *

Fitz took the screwdriver that was in his hand and threw it on the ground in exasperation. He turned and violently swiped the prototype he was working on off the table, sending it clattering to the floor.

Jemma was at his side in an instant, her hand on his shoulder. "Fitz?"

Fitz turned around in a huff, but his expression softened the moment he looked at Jemma. "I don't know what to do," he said, looking at her. "I don't know how to make what they want and even if I did, I don't know if I should."

"It will all work out Fitz, it always does." Jemma let her hand slip from his shoulder to his arm.

"I know," he said, trying to keep his voice positive. He had to stay strong, if anything for Jemma. He had to keep his cool so that he could figure out a way to get them out of this mess. "What do you have so far?"

"The blood sample that they gave from Ward actually helped."

"It did?" Fitz knew it might. Ward had been told that the effects from the staff could last for a long time, so it was only reasonable to assume that minute traces of it's effect could still be found in his blood stream. Though, Fitz also had just thought the blood sample had been another way to scare them, a way to prove that they had power over their friends.

"Well, I'll admit, I've been going slow, so I don't have much, but honestly Fitz, I think I can do it." She kept her voice soft as she spoke, her head purposely turned from the video cameras. "I think I figured out a way to artificially spike the adrenocorticotropic hormone you just need to figure out a delivery system."

"Really?" If this was under any other situation, Fitz would have been ecstatic for such a find, but here, now, they couldn't risk the Clairvoyant getting that kind of information.

Jemma nodded. "Fitz, what do we do?"

"Keep working, keep it slow, but keep working." Fitz let his hand move up and gently stroke her cheek. He nodded to her, his eyes and touch soothing. "We probably need to get some lab…"

But before Fitz could finish his sentence the door opened and a guard dropped off two cages containing white lab rats. Fitz looked at Jemma, his eyes widening. How had they known?

With a final nod, Jemma left Fitz's side and they went back to their work, easily flowing in the familiar rhythm of the lab.

After a while, the lab door opened and Daecher and Dr. Mattsson both walked in. Dr. Mattsson gave Fitz a small smile. "Nice to see you again," he said cheerfully as he made his way to one of the lab tables.

"Can't say the same," Fitz replied, though his eyes darted to Daecher.

"We are here to see what you two geniuses have thought up. I do say it looks as if you have been working ever so hard." He gave Jemma a pointed look that clearly said he knew how much they had been stalling.

Dr. Mattsson took a vial of the serum that Jemma had just started, the first phase of the drug. He moved to the cage of rats, putting some serum in a syringe. Jemma opened her mouth, moving over to him. "That is not…" Jemma began to say, but she was too late. Mattsson stuck the needle into the rat and emptied the contents of the syringe into the rat. Instantly the rat convulsed and fell.

"Tut tut," Daecher said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Looks like you two still have some work to do. The next time we come to test, it will be Skye, not one of your furry friends.

* * *

**As always, comments, thoughts and reviews are always appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ward and Skye sat in the room, their backs against the wall.

"Any brilliant ideas?" Skye asked, looking at Ward.

"None."

Skye's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Ward. He looked completely dejected at their inability to escape. She was sure that he had been in tighter spots than this. The question was, how did he always manage an escape.

"I'm sorry Ward," Skye said, turning to look at him. "If Fitz and I wouldn't have let ourselves get…"

"Whoa, wait, stop," Ward said, putting his hand on her knee and stopping her. "This isn't your fault, either of your faults. Don't blame yourself."

Skye stopped, tingles running up her leg from where Ward had placed his hand. She looked at him, a small smile growing on her face. At least if she had to be here, she had Ward. Even in the most terrifying moments of her life, he made her feel better.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Skye sighed. They would find a way out. They had to.

The door swung open, the guards once again coming into the small room. "Her," one of them said, his voice gruff. Immediately, Ward was on his feet, rushing the guards, his powerful arms tearing through them.

A shot rain through the air and Skye screamed as Ward fell backwards. She looked at him, seeing blue tendrils veining out from the dendrotoxin bullet hole in his forehead.

The guard with the gun looked at Skye, his eyes daring her to try something herself. She knew if she did, she would join Ward on the floor. Her jaw set, she went still as two of the guards grabbed her arms and escorted her out of the room.

* * *

"I can't find any sign of them."

Coulson sighed as May shared the bad news. It had been way too long since they had heard anything from their team. First Fitz and Skye, then Ward and Simmons. Something big was going on, Coulson just didn't know what.

"Do we have any idea who is behind this?" he asked May, hoping that they had at least a small idea of what was going on.

"No," she responded. "SHIELD HQ has not had any news. There have been no demands and no indication that someone has them. If they are keeping them somewhere, they are keeping it to themselves."

"In the inn, what did Fitz bring with them?" Coulson had been with May when they went to the Inn to check out the room, but he needed to think out loud.

"We have their comms and the night-night guns," May replied, always there to help Coulson work through things.

"What about the DWARFs?" Coulson asked, turning to look at her.

"The DWARFs?"

"Yes," Coulson replied. "The DWARFs. Fitz always has those things with him."

They both moved, leaving the briefing room and entering Fitz and Simmons' lab. Coulson looked, knowing where the DWARF case was usually stored. It was gone. He looked over the lab and still saw no indication that the case was in the room.

"They weren't in the room at the Inn either," May said, putting into words what Coulson was just thinking.

"Do you think they took them?"

"You think Fitz grabbed the DWARFs?" May asked, a slightly incredulous look on her face.

"No. Not Fitz. Whoever took them," Coulson replied. "They may have been curious what they were, especially if they wanted Fitzsimmons for any scientific reason."

"And if they have the DWARFs?" May prompted.

"Well, they have trackers don't they? Couldn't they be tracked?"

"The tracker would have to be activated. Meaning they have to be able to get them." May looked at Coulson, the look of uncertainty on her face not making him feel any better.

"Well, it's a long shot. But it's all we have."

* * *

Hours of working had left Jemma exhausted. She slumped against the lab table, the mix of fatigue and fear wracking her body.

Fitz came to her side, his hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "Jemma." He didn't ask how she was; he didn't need to. He handed her a bottle of water. "Drink. You need to stay hydrated."

Jemma accepted the bottle with a small smile. "Thank you," she said, turning to look at him. There were so many things she wanted to say in this moment, but couldn't find the words. So, she got back to work. "Have you finished?"

"Yes." He took her hand and led her over to his lab table. Sitting on the table was a large rod. It didn't have the same decorative look that the original staff had, but she could see that it was more than just a metal stick. He picked up the staff and turned it over in his hands. "It's made out of a vibranium alloy, so it should stand up as a weapon. This is the delivery point for your serum. It's not like the original staff. You can touch it anywhere, except there, without consequence."

Jemma listened and watched as Fitz continued to turn the staff over, showing her all of the different details that he had included. She could see the small smile of approval on his face as he talked about his device. Under any other situation he would have been over the moon at the creation of that type of device.

"Now we just need to finish testing on the serum…"

"Perfect." A voice interrupted Jemma.

Jemma's eyes widened as she turned to see Daecher and Mattsson again, this time flanked by a group of guards. They had Skye, tightly held by her arms. Jemma looked at Skye and back at Fitz, pure terror surging through her.

"I think it's time we give your little serum a try." Daecher nodded to Mattsson, who again made his way through the lab and over to where Jemma had been working. He grabbed a vial and loaded it into a syringe and handed it to Daecher.

"Time to see how you have done," Daecher said. He moved and quickly plunged the syringe into the side of Skye's arm, injecting the serum into her body.

* * *

**As always, I love to hear your opinions, comments and reviews. Leave them here in the comment box or send me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What the hell…"

"No… no… you can't do that. It isn't ready for human testing."

"Do you know what you just did?"

"You could kill her."

Fitz and Simmons' voices were barely audible as Skye's vision began to swim. She could feel a bunch of things happen at once. It was like her blood was boiling. She wanted to scream. It felt as though a thousand fire ants were crawling under her skin, biting as they moved through her body.

She pulled away from the men holding her, easily breaking their grasps. She could feel a mix of anger and adrenaline pumping through her. She turned around to look at the men, her body instinctively in a fight stance.

The guards had backed up, each holding a gun in their hands, ready to shoot. Skye could tell that while some resembled the night-night gun, others were real and she knew they would shoot real bullets. She looked at them, her body shaking as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Darkness clouded her vision and she could feel her head spin as she plunged into something between the realms of consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did, she was somewhere else.

Skye could feel her hands shaking as she watched the scene around her.

_A black car sat in the driveway of a small but comfortable looking home. _

_A woman with her hair in a tight bun had her hand on the shoulder of a small, dark-haired child, leading her down the steps from the front door. The girl had tear tracks running down her face and kept looking back behind her. _

_In the doorframe stood a man and woman. The man had his arm around his wife comfortingly as they watched the girl leave. Suddenly the girl broke free and ran back up the steps. She stopped in front of the couple, tears filling her brown eyes. _

"_M-mom, why?" She had only used the name once, but it had felt right. For once she thought she had found a place – a home. "Why?"_

"_It's not a good fit," the man replied, with a kind tone but solid expression. _

_The woman looked as if she was going to join the child in crying. She moved from the door and walked into the house. Seconds later she was back with a stuffed teddy bear. "You will be fine," she said, kneeling down and handing the girl the teddy bear. "You're a fighter." She ran her hands through the girl's long, dark hair. _

_The girl watched as the woman blinked out a tear, sending it rolling down her cheek. It was then that the woman stood and quickly disappeared again through the door. The girl didn't hear her sob._

"_Let's go Skye," the woman at the car said, opening the passenger door. _

_The girl looked at the man one last time, before turning to leave. _

The images around her brought up emotions that Skye had thought she had long since buried. Feelings of inadequacy, fear, despair and anger. She could feel every one of them surging through her veins.

She let out a ferocious roar, springing at the men in front of her. She grabbed one of the guards, tossing him aside with an adrenaline-spiked strength that she had never felt before. The other guards still had their guns up, but they didn't shoot, not yet. They were testing her.

Skye ran through the guards again. There was something freeing about the power she felt surging through her, even though she could still hear the muffled sobs of the little girl in the back of her head. But the cries only helped to spur her on more. _She wouldn't let them make her feel powerless again. _Skye twirled, back handing another guard and sending him flying.

She turned to look at Daecher, his face alive with a smile. She was doing exactly as he wanted. Simmons' serum had worked.

Skye lunged for Daecher right as a dendrotoxin bullet found its mark, sending her to the floor.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons moved in unison, immediately running to Skye's side. Jemma checked her pulse. Even as the dendrotoxin played its effects on her body, Skye's heart was racing.

"Good, good," Daecher said, watching as Fitz and Simmons cared for Skye. "Now we just need to put the serum in Mr. Fitz's handy little device. I trust the delivery system will still allow the serum to be as effective."

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Fitz's voice rang out.

Jemma joined in. "There is no way to know the potential side effects of what she just went through."

"-we can't just start loading an untested serum into the device-"

"-the effects could be innumerable-"

"-we have no idea the ramifications of something like this-"

"-this is irresponsible and inhumane-"

Daecher put his hands up, causing the two scientists to go silent, even though they were both still fuming. "You have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Ward looked around, finding himself on the floor of the room they had been held in. Skye was no where to be found. They had taken her. He was alone.

Ward cursed under his breath as he got up and began looking around the room. He had to find a way out of here, a way to help the rest of his team. He had already been through most of the things in the room, finding nothing that could work as a weapon, nothing that would give him an edge when the guards came up.

Nestled in the corner of the room was a box. Ward hadn't noticed it before, but he thought he recognized it. He slipped over to the case and opened. Inside he immediately recognized FitzSimmons' DWARFs. They must have grabbed them when they grabbed Fitz and Skye.

Ward slipped one of The DWARFs out of the case and examined it. He had no idea how they worked, even though he had seen FitzSimmons use them so many times. He found a tablet in the case and turned it over in his hands. He started tapping it and hitting different buttons, but nothing happened. "Stupid thing," he sighed. "I should be smarter than this." He was about to give up when he finally found the switch. The tablet turned on, causing one of the DWARFs to whirl to life.

Randomly hitting buttons, Ward continued to play with the tablet, but couldn't make heads or tails of what everything meant. He was having horrible flashbacks of when he tried using Fitzsimmons' holographic display. It should not be this hard.

Ward gave up, setting down the tablet without bothering to figure out how to turn it off again. He shut the DWARF case and placed it back exactly where it was so that no one would know he had been messing with it.

There were no weapons, no technology that he could use to help him formulate an escape. It was time for plan B.

* * *

**Leave a comment or review and I will be eternally grateful! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, so I am so sorry that this has sat here so long without being updated. It's been a crazy summer.**

** I'm thinking another chapter or two and it will be all wrapped up. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Beep. Beep.

May's head whipped around as she heard the sounds come out of the computer. Her eyes focused on the console as as things began happening. She saw a variety of readings show up on the screen, but they were jumbled up, like they couldn't decide what readings to focus on. It looked like a child playing with a computer, opening and closing things haphazardly. But there was one thing that May knew without a doubt. These readings were coming from the DWARFs.

"Coulson." May's voice was calm as she called out, but Coulson, who knew her better than any other, would be able to hear the excitement.

Coulson came into the lab. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, but he moved to the computer screen quickly, peering over May's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's the DWARFs," May replied, a rare, small smile touching her lips.

"Do we have a location?"

May made a couple of keystrokes, bringing up a map. "We do."

"Let's go," Coulson said, his voice filled with a renewed fire.

"Wheels up in five," May said with a small smirk as she disappeared from the lab.

* * *

Skye opened her eyes slowly. She slowly blinked a couple of times, trying to bring the world into focus, but everything still felt fuzzy. Her brain reached out to figure out where she was, but all she could remember was the little girl on the stoop of the house with tears in her eyes - her eyes.

A single tear slid down Skye's cheek. She moved her hand to her face to wipe it off, feeling her hand brush against a pant leg that wasn't hers.

"Skye?"

Slowly Skye's surroundings began falling into place. She was back in the small room with Ward. His hand was gingerly stroking her hair as her head laid on his lap. His hands went to his sides as she sat up.

"Wha...What happened?" She asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew," Ward replied. "They brought you back about two hours ago. Your heart was racing and you were shaking a pale. What did they do to you?"

Skye sat still for a moment, just looking at Ward, trying to remember everything that happened. Every time she tried to remember she saw her younger self being led away from her foster home. Skye thought she had buried that memory away, now it was like that memory had taken over.

"It was some serum," she began slowly, trying to make all of her jumbled memories make sense. "Something Fitzsimmons made."

"Fitzsimmons did this?"

"Yes. Well, no. They didn't want to. It was Daecher. They were screaming at him not to do it, but he did. Whatever it was." Skye felt like the world was spinning, but she started to stand up. She wobbled slightly, causing Ward to quickly grab her arm to steady her. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should sit back down," Ward said cautiously, his voice laced with concern.

"No, I'm fine, okay," Skye snapped a little stronger than she had meant to. She could feel all of her emotions tumbling over her and was having a hard time separating them. "Have you found a way out?"

"No," Ward said, his eyes slipping to the DWARFs that he had given up on and left in the corner.

Skye exhaled angrily. Throwing her hands out she accidently hit the door, leaving a small dent in the metal door. Skye turned to look at Ward who was looking at her with a mix of concern and confusion before moving her head to look at her hand. Her hand didn't even hurt where she had hit the door. "What…" she stammered staring at the door.

"Obviously the did something to you." Skye looked at Ward. A little fear was jumbling in with his confused look as he looked back and forth between Skye and the door.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

* * *

The men had once again left Fitz and Jemma alone in the lab. They had strict orders to continue working on the staff, but they weren't.

Sitting on the floor, huddled next to each other, Jemma intertwined her arm with Fitz's. "Fitz, what are we going to do?" She looked at him, her hazel eyes staring into his. He had gotten them out last time, but he had paid for it. He had been shot in the arm. Even now, when he didn't think she could see him, he would favor it, showing her that it still bothered him.

"I don't know," Fitz said, putting his hands on Jemma's. "We'll figure out something out, we always do."

Jemma nodded slightly. "It won't be long until their back. They want the staff. We can't give it to them, can we. Imagine what they could do with technology like that."

"What if I use it?"

Jemma stared back at Fitz, barely able to stammer out a, "What?"

"We saw it work." Fitz replied, with a slight manic pride in his voice. "It gave Skye super strength. She had super strength - at least some temporary form. What if I use it when the guards come. They won't be expecting it like they were from Skye. We can take them off guard and escape."

"Fitz…" Jemma began.

"No," Fitz interrupted. "It might be our only chance. I'm getting you out of here."

Jemma almost wanted to smile. Fitz was still the hero. Through it all he was still the hero, her hero. "Fitz. The serum is untested. We don't even know what it did to Skye."

"We have until they come to find a better plan. But this might be it. If they come through that door, I'm doing it." Fitz squeezed her hand.

Right then the door busted open. Fitz's hand was inches from the serum. He was about to grab it when they noticed who was coming through the door.

"Coulson!" Jemma exclaimed, standing up and running to where Coulson and May were coming through the door.

"Where are the others?" Coulson asked, looking between Jemma and Fitz, making sure the two were okay.

"We don't know. They took Skye a while ago," Jemma replied. "How did you find us?"

"The DWARFs," May responded. "Handy to bring along."

"They have the DWARFs!" Fitz said, completely unaware that they had taken them and not happy that Daecher had them.

"They led us here," Coulson replied, "But we have more important problems right now. we need to find Skye and Ward."


End file.
